


Jeans >:[

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I'm going to put my cold feet on you"OLD fic, a few years old.





	Jeans >:[

**Author's Note:**

> I am LOVING the new tag assumption algorithm, now my horrible spelling is forgiven just like y'all are gonna forgive me for spamming the tag with crossposted fics :p
> 
> Michael Yew uses they/them pronouns in this fic

Just a few more steps. Michael had made it up the fire escape stairs without making them creak, gotten through the window without knocking over a single succulent, and had navigated the entire apartment to their bedroom without stubbing their toe _once_. The door had mercy on them and refrained from squeaking for the first time in a year. Then Lou Ellen wrecked their dreams of sneaking into bed at two am a step away from the finish line.

“If you steal the blankets, I’m putting my cold feet on you.”

They gulped, “I didn’t think you would be awake..”

She lifted the comforter and motioned for them to get into bed, “Hurry up, I’m getting cold.”

They sighed softly in relief and crawled onto the mattress next to Lou. Michael wrapped their arms around her and snuggled close and Lou dropped the blankets over their face. They huffed against her neck but obviously had no plans on moving anytime soon, and if anything hugged her tighter.

“Where were you,” she grumbled, “It got cold without you.”

Michael winced, “Sorry. Lee called.”

“Is he ok?”

“He had a few too many at a gig and needed me to get him home.”

She ran her fingers through their hair and pressed her freezing toes against their shins. Then she frowned and kicked him.

“Get the hell out of bed and take your pants off.”

Michael smirked, “Isn’t it a little late for make up sex?”

Lou groaned, “Get your damn jeans off, stupid, or I’ll make you sleep on the couch!”

“You gonna make me?”

Lou Ellen pushed at their shoulder then turned away onto her other side. 

“No, come back!”

“Take your pants off, I refuse to cuddle with your jeans chafing my thighs.” 

Michael poked at her mid back several times, she continued to ignore them. They pressed their forehead against her shoulder and attempted the kiss her. She scooted away, “Nope, not happening.”

“But it’s cold,” they whined.

“It’s what you get for sneaking out and scaring the shit out of me.”

“...I’m sorry.”

Lou shrugged, “Well, you weren’t cheating on me-”

“I would never!”

“I know, Mike. And you’re safe, and you’re not drunk, so..”

Lou Ellen stayed on a silent pause for an agonizing long time. Finally, Michael nudged her shoulder and broke the silence, “So?”

“Take off the jeans and I’ll forgive you.”

Michael did not hesitate to roll out of bed and peel their pants off. By the time they were crawling back under the covers, Lou Ellen was waiting on them with her arms sleepily held out. They dozed off as soon as they were curled around each other.


End file.
